villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ragyō Kiryūin
Ragyō Kiryūin is the main antagonist of the 2013 anime Kill La Kill, and the CEO of the Revocs Corporation, a facade textile company whose true goal was to assist the COVERS in the circulation of Life Fibers worldwide along with Nui Harime and Rei Hououmaru. She is the most evil character in ''Kill La Kill ''and all of Hiroyuki Imaishi's works. She was voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version, and Laura Post in the English dub. Appearance Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multicolored hair, with a silver collar. She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms. The origin of these scars is unknown, but they are likely a result of her fusion with Life Fibers. Since the number of stars on Goku Uniforms indicates the percentage of Life Fibers in them, this might indicate that Ragyo's body is now composed of 70% Life Fibers. Ragyō shows her attitude as her morals are questionable. Ragyō is quite unsympathetic and ruthless towards her enemies. However, she enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world in order to give it to the Life Fibers. She has been shown fondling because she enjoys dominating someone or something. History Raygo discovered the the originator of human soit to dominate humanity. She later married a scientist, Soichiro, to have access to his skills. Ragyo attempted to infuseLife Fibers into her DNA, but her body resisted to Life Fibers. Her first daughter experimented on her second child to birth. Ragyo rejected her as a failure. Soichiro vowed to to secretly escape with his second daughter, who had change his name to Isshin Matoi, Soichiro raised his daughter, Ryuko, and founded the Nudist Beach to combat the Life Fibers. During this time, he created the Kamui Senketsu. At the same time, Ragyo raised Satsuki to be her successor, during which she repeatedly molested her daughter. Using the Life Fibers, she created Nui Harime to be the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation. She then began selling Life Fiber-infused clothing around the world. Ragyo located Isshin Matoi and kill him and steal his latest invention, the Scissor Blade, which Nui succeeded to retrieve one side of the Scissor Blade, with Ryuko gaining possession of the other half. Seeking vengeance for her father's death, Ryuko enrolled at Honnouji Academy, which Satsuki was student council president of. During this time, Ragyo gifted Satsuki with Junketsu, a Kamui. Ragyo later attended the Great Culture and Sport Festival, but this turned out to be part of a ploy to sacrifice those attending to the Life Fibers. Ryuko and Nudist Beach arrived to free those held captive. Ragyo was then betrayed by Satsuki and the Student Council, who sided with Nudist Beach. Satsuki revealed that she had been secretly working against Ragyo from a young age, after her father had revealed Ragyo's true intentions to her. However, Ragyo brainwashed the student body to turn on Satsuki, who managed to overcome them. Satsuki then managed to confront her mother personally. However, despite wearing a Kamui, Satsuki was no match for her mother, who brutally beat her and stripped her of Junketsu. Taking Junketsu for herself, Ragyo then ambushed Ryuko and tore out her heart, revealing that Ryuko was Ragyo's daughter. Nudist Beach rescued Ryuko and brought her to safety while Ragyo unleashed the Life Fibers onto civilization. Ragyo captured Satsuki and kept her caged for a month, molesting her constantly. During this time, she had Nui construct Shinra Koketsu, the ultimate Kamui. She lured Ryuko to Honnouji Academy and captured her, brainwashing her and grafting Junketsu onto her body. After Satsuki escaped and joined Nudist Beach, Ragyo sent Ryuko and Nui to kill them. However, Ryuko's brainwashing was severed, and she separated from Junketsu. The Nudist Beach then prepared for the final battle against Ragyo. Ragyo unleashed the Primordial Life Fiber and engaged her daughters in battle. Eventually, Nudist Beach apparently succeeded in destroying the Primordial Life Fiber. However, Ragyo continued the battle wearing Shinra Koketsu, with the Pirmordial Life Fiber having survived destruction. Upon being injured, Ragyo absorbed Nui and flew out into space, planning to activate the Revocs Communication Satellite and send the signal to cover the planet in Life Fibers. Ryuko pursued her into space and battled her mother, and ultimately managed to destroy the Life Fibers, returning Ragyo to human form. The threat over, Ryuko asked Ragyo to return to Earth. However, Ragyo rejected reconciliation and crushed her heart, commiting suicide. Before vanishing into space, Ragyo warned Ryuko that the Life Fibers would return to Earth. Quotes Gallery Ep11-ragyoclose.jpg Kill Ragyo Kiryuin CEO.jpg Ragyo Kiryuin.jpeg Kill 306px-Ragyo.png Kill 65image.jpg Kill la Kill Ragyo shinrafinalform.jpg !Untitled4.jpg !Untitled2.jpg !Untitled.jpg Kill ragyo kiryuin by jellyenvy-d769uhe.jpeg Kill acc461f9370.png young_kiryuin_ragyo.jpg|Younger Ragyo Kiryuin. 730877-kill_la_kill___17___large_16.jpg|Ragyo and Nui Harime. 730892-kill_la_kill___17___large_31.jpg|Ragyo is betrayed and stabbed by Satsuki. qgf76ig.jpg|Ragyo is impaled. Kill la Kill Ragyo !Untitled (5).jpg Lady Ragyō.jpg Lady Ragyō Kiryūin.jpg Director Ragyō Kiryūin.png Videos Kill la Kill - Blumenkranz w lyrics translation Trivia *Even though it's been stated that only Ryūko can hear Senketsu but at the end of Episode 23, Ragyō heard Senketsu state some words. *Ragyo Kiryuin is portrayed as the only character created by Studio Trigger to have no redeeming qualities and be Purely Evil. Navigation Category:Female Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Perverts Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Mutated Category:Torturer Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Leader Category:Suicidal Category:Abusers Category:Monsters Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Hybrids Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Misanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Oppressors Category:Arena Masters Category:Fighter Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spouses Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rapists Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Multi-beings Category:Elitist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Envious